


Through the Eyes of a Nemesis

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sherloque channels Eobard, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wheelchair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: While you and Sherloque search the S.T.A.R. Labs storage facility for clues, the detective comes across some objects belonging to Thawne. But when he tries them on for size, he finds himself in the headspace of the villain, and things take a turn for the steamy…
Relationships: Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Through the Eyes of a Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

You have no clue as to where Sherloque ran off to. The two of you were supposed to stick together while you scoured this offsite S.T.A.R. Labs storage facility for the next piece of the puzzle he was trying to complete. Sherloque had only disclosed his hunch to you and not to the rest of the team - that he suspects Nora to be working with an old Team Flash nemesis.

Eobard Thawne.

Using your flashlight, you wander into another room, dark and dusty, only to receive a fright from the sight a shadowed body sitting in what looks to be Thawne’s old wheelchair. _Oh my God, is that really-?_

“Oh, Sherloque! Shit, you scared me. I almost thought you were…” you trail off, not wanting to speak the name of your and your friends’ backstabber.

“You thought I was Thawne, _non_?”

“No. I mean, yes. Kind of. For a second, there, maybe.”

The French detective frowns from behind Eobard Thawne’s glasses and stares at you unwaveringly. It’s certainly uncanny, the whole thing. Him sitting there, looking like that… If you hadn’t been sure, you could have sworn Sherloque was Thawne. The only dead giveaways that he wasn’t the villain were the accent and the long hair.

At first, you think he’s bothered by your presence when he’s so clearly in the zone of his deductions. You know it bothers him when the others interrupt his processes. Perhaps it’s best if you leave him alone with his thoughts.

“Sorry, I’ll leave you to whatever it is you’re doing.”

“ _Non, attends_ ,” he says calmly. “Wait. Come back.”

You stop in your tracks, then wander over to where he sits in the wheelchair and lean against one of the warehouse shelves near him.

“It may help me if you are here. To, you know, ‘bounce ideas’ as you might say?” Sherloque explains. “After all, the last time you were present, I had a breakthrough. _Souviens-tu_?”

“I don’t know,” you start, unsure of how much help you would actually be.

He lowers his spectacles down his nose to peer at you - a deadly blue stare that has you thinking Sherloque has transformed himself into a whole other person. You swallow.

“I mean, I guess it couldn’t hurt,” you change your turn. _Anything to help the Team at this point, right? What have we got to lose?_

Sherloque presses the glasses back up the bridge of his nose with a finger, eerily similar to the manner in which Eobard did when he masked around as Harrison Wells.

“Tell me about him,” he asks. “I assume he was a very patient man?”

“Definitely,” you agree, “you know, what with waiting fifteen years to bring upon his evil plan. Harri- Eobard was an incredibly intelligent man. Unintentionally suave and cool. Unbreakable. I hate to even say it, but I learned a lot from him. He was always the smartest person in the room wherever he went. And the way he casually tossed in a witty joke without it sounding like a joke always made me laugh regardless…”

You suddenly realize you’re inadvertently rambling on about the man who betrayed the Team. Sherloque raises an eyebrow at you - the way _he_ used to. You cross your arms over your chest.

“You have, how you say, a _thing_ for this Thawne?”

“No. No, absolutely not.”

Sherloque wheels the chair nearer to you, stopping just before your feet. When he dips his glasses down to look at you, every part of you feels weak.

“Are you certain?” he asks, then stands at once, tall and looming over you. Your tongue dart out to lick your lips. Sherloque’s eyes have darkened, and hold a glint of danger - something you’re not used to seeing when you look into his eyes. This alone makes your legs start to feel like jelly. _How does this whole speaking thing work, again?_

“I am certain I don’t have a thing for _Thawne_ ,” you word carefully. Testing your bravery, you lean in closer to Sherloque, and play with the collar of his black shirt and toy with one of its top buttons. But when he steps back and sits down in the chair once more, you can’t help but think you’ve said and done the wrong thing. “I’m sorr-”

“-Have a seat, Miss (Y/L/N),” comes a perfect smooth American accent from the Frenchman, gesturing to his lap. Your eyes must give you away because Sherloque chuckles, and not in the way you’re used to hearing. “Don’t be shy. _Sit_.”

Warily, you move towards him even though your body wants to take over and leap into his lap. _What is he up to?_ The only thing you do know is that you’re loving whatever the hell it is. Carefully, you sit yourself down on his thighs, your back up against his chest. He holds onto your sides firmly, and you think you almost hear him make a low noise…

Sherloque brings a hand up to run his fingers down your sternum, passing over each button which you wish he’d just undo already. But no - his hand roams further downwards and ends up slowing when he reaches your pants. You feel the ghost of his breath on your neck from behind — goosebumps ripple over your skin at his closeness and the direction of his touch.

“Tell me to stop, and I will. Otherwise…” he trails off, only to press his sweet lips to a spot under your ear. You practically swoon at this. The only answer you give the detective is reaching your hand behind his head to hold him where he is. Sherloque’s hum vibrates from his lips to your skin and rings throughout you.

When his exploring hand continues its journey, you hold your breath the moment he slips it beneath your clothing where his fingers behind to gently rub you. You can’t believe this is happening right now; it’s like you’re watching yourself from outside your body.

“Relax into it,” his lips move against your neck as if he’s just deduced how tense you feel against him. “ _Relax_.”

It’s so strange not to hear his accent right now. Maybe this is all apart of Sherloque’s plan to get inside Eobard’s wicked head, and if it is, it is a freaking _great idea_. You bite your lip hard while his fingers swirl around your most sensitive parts of yourself. And oh shit, now he’s sucking at your neck. His thigh-clenching stubble scratches at you deliciously. There is so much going on, so much stimulation on your body - you feel shaky and exhilarated but warm and mushy all at once.

“Tell me how you feel,” he asks. “ _Speak_.”

“I feel… I feel,” you can’t get your words to form eloquently or adequately enough, “amazing, oh God, Sherloque-” He flicks your sensitive spot in just the right place, eliciting a moan-sigh combination.

“ _Non_ ,” he lets his accent slip for only a second, “I am Thawne and I have you right where I want you.” That wasn’t supposed to affect you as much as it did, but the thought alone does something to you inside. His touch is relentless and strong and his mouth practically attacks your neck. In the back of your mind, a little voice screams that tomorrow will definitely be scarf day at work.

Your fingers curl around the strands of his gorgeous hair, release, and curl again.

“I’m close, I’m close,” you repeat in a tight voice, “don’t stop, right _there_.” Your head tips back onto his shoulder. Your jaw clenches before you let out a stuttered cry before reaching that euphoric feeling.

One of your hands grips tightly to the chair’s armrest, and you thought you heard a compression sound. It’s hard to know anything right now because you’re still trying to come down from your high. That amazing, wonderful, blissful high that this brilliant man just gave you.

You’re still sitting on him. Clearing your throat, you jump off of the detective, straighten your blouse and take a much-needed breath. You smile slightly embarrassed at Sherloque, but he smiles back fondly at you.

“Do you know what you did, _ma chérie_?”

“Have an amazing orgasm just now?” you laugh breathlessly through your blush. “Because then yes, I’m very much aware.”

Sherloque peers over the side of the wheelchair and plucks something from a compartment you didn’t notice was there previously. It looks like a flash drive? Or a microchip? He holds it for you to see.

“You have found the missing piece. We’re on the right path, _ma précieuse_. Thanks to you.”

Whether it’s from fooling around with him or that you actually helped in some way with this investigation, you’re feeling pretty damn good. You grin and push a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Um, so do you think we should head back to the Lab, then? Check this thing out and what’s on it?”

“ _Oui_ , yes, we should.”

Sherloque tosses Eobard’s glasses onto the chair, and when you turn to head to the door, he takes your hand in his to make you wait.

“(Y/N),” he searches your eyes, “we aren’t _done_ , just so you know.”

You lean up to kiss his stubbly cheek. “I should hope not, _Monsieur_. But first, as much as I want to carry on with… _that_ , let’s crack this case first.”

Sherloque lifts your chin and delicately drags his thumb down your lips. “You are speaking my language, _chérie. Allons-y_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @mintchipcupcake: "Imagine that you come across Sherly while he’s in EoWells wheelchair. You’re ready to leave him to his deducting but since he’s in Eo’s headspace, he quietly commands you to stay because he wants to bounce ideas off of you. You reluctantly agree since it will help the team (Really, it’s the glasses 😏) dominant Sherloque smut ensues."


End file.
